FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional laminated fiber metal composite 20 including a body 22 having a plurality of fiber plies 24 and a plurality of metal foil sheets 26 stacked in face to face relation in a predetermined order and orientation. Each fiber ply 24 has a resin mixture (not shown) interspersed between a plurality of reinforcing fibers (not shown). Each metal foil sheet 26 is uninterrupted throughout its length and width and is sized and shaped similarly to the fiber plies 24. Because the metal foil sheets 26 are generally solid, the resin mixture may need to be interspersed between the fibers of each fiber ply and/or positioned between the fiber plies prior to lamination, for example by prepregging the fibers, wet-winding each fiber ply, resin transfer molding, and/or resin film infusion. Fiber metal laminates such as the laminate 20 may be used for many different applications, such as armor systems, high performance automotive components, and high-performance aerospace components.
The solid metal foil sheet between adjacent pre-impregnated fiber plies can increase bearing strength and other properties. However, if it is desired to infuse resin into a dry preform of fiber plies using a resin infusion process, the metal foil sheet can inhibit resin flow, resulting in resin starved regions.